Powers of Desire
by Megabot
Summary: Things definately change. An encounter with a strange thief places the team in the middle of a clandestine attempt at starting war between two ancient powers in our world and the "other" world. The team is also pitted against their own heart's desires.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am back from the abyss, and ready to start writing again! I'd also like to mention this is a remake of my old, Twisted Hearts. In hind sight, everyone returning back to normal after Trigon was defeated was a HUGE plot hole that annoyed me, not to mention many other issues. Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah attack mode blah. Blah blah blah? Blaaaah.

**Powers of Desire- Chapter 1: Just another day...**

Some time after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, things had settled back down to the average grind. The team got up, answered alerts of crime throughout the city, and shipped the criminals off to prison where they would usually break out after a few days or so; Today was no different, but something about it felt different. It was now a hot, stormy night and the winds were howling like crazy as if trying to warn the city of a danger to come. A pair of guards stand guard before a pedistal where a suitcase was floating several inches above, what the suitcase contained was unknown to the guards, but was scheduled to be picked up the following morning.

Little did they know it would be picked up much sooner then that as the alarm went off, red lights flashing as the guards raised their weapons and took aim at the door. Moments later, the door hissed open and revealed no one standing behind it. **"What the hell?"** one of the guards swore anxiously, expecting something to jump out any moment... he was half right. Something did finally pop out, but from above. The something was an armored figure with long hair, and a pair of swords which it used to strike both guards, releasing high volts of electricity to stun them.

With the guards knocked out, the thief made their way over to the pedistal where their prize awaited them. Then, the thief suddenly became aware of something and immediatly pulled back in time to avoid a couple birdarangs. **"You must be new in town, so I'll make it simple: give up while you still have the chance,"** Robin states simply, the entire team behind him. With that, the thief raised their swords, lowering into a hostile stance. Robin noticed that the figure was very slender, even it's armor seemed to accentuate their slender body. The figure also had long hair, tied into pony tail which came out the back of an elongated helmet, a single red circle in the center of several circles the only noted feature of the helmet. But the most interesting feature was the figure's ears, which were pointed.

Before Robin had time to muse on this matter further, the red circles of the helmet charged up with a long whine, releasing energy into a single laser which came flying at Robin. He ducked as the others split up, the laser blasting a nice chunk out of the wall behind him. **"Titans go!"** came the single command as the team moved to take down this criminal as quickly as possible.

Beastboy headed the charge by turning into a ram, the armored thief nimbly cartwheeled to the side, quickly ducking under a blue beam from Cyborg's cannon. The thief then started to move with incredible speed, moving so fast that they left an after image of their body as they moved toward Cyborg. The thief was cut off short, finding that a piece of the floor had been ripped out and was now levitating in their path, cutting them off where Starfire had a chance to throw a volley of starbolts from above. The thief was only struck once before cartwheeling to the side again, making a dash back toward the pedistal. Robin jumped into action, swinging his bo-staff down at the thief from above while roaring to channel his ki into the attack. The thief blocked and retaliated with a swing from one of their swords, missing as Robin jumped back.

Beastboy moved in from the side, now a cheetah as he leaped into the air to try and pounce on the armored thief. With a blur of motion, the thief fell over backward, hooking their feet under his stomache where they simply kicked him off over their head. Springing to their feet, the thief was off again, running in a zig-zag pattern to try and avoid the hail of starbolts being lobbed by Starfire from above. It seemed like the thief was home free, there was nothing standing between them and the prize they saught! Or so they thought. Raven emerged from the floor, fixing the thief with an apathetic stare. **"Azarath metrion zinthos!"** Raven chanted, her shadow expanding and rising to form a large bird, sending it flying toward the thief where she would attempt to trap him inside a field of telekinesis.

**"Alfsol!"** the thief barked once, slapping one of their hands on the ground as a bright light built around their body. As soon as the hand connected to the ground, the thief's body released a brilliant flash of light, not very blinding at a distance but it would blind Raven as close as she was. Raven grunted and shielded her eyes, losing concentration just long enough for the thief to blast her with a laser from their helmet.

Starfire took this chance and swooped down, kicking the thief directly in the side of the head with a tamaranean war cry. Sending the thief skipping across the ground, not enough to severely hurt them, but enough to atleast daze him. The thief rose to their feet and looked up to see Robin, coming down from above as he grabbed a series of disks from his belt and lobbed them straight at Raven's attacker from above. With a single back flip, the disks just missing them by inches and released a surge of electricity harmlessly into the floor. The thief did not land back back on the ground, instead they had landed on the wall and were crouched low to it. **"Dude!"** Cyborg exclaimed in disbelief, pausing too long as the thief started to sprint across the wall. Cyborg fired, chasing after the thief but just couldn't get a fix on him.

Starfire flew up, eyes and hands glowing green as she said, **"I do not wish to hurt you, but you must stop!"** Starfire said simply, watching as the robotic eyes on the thief's helmet lit up and instinctfully shielded herself. But instead of a laser, a bright flash was released, brighter then before and seemed to knock Starfire out cold as she dropped out of the air immediatly afterward.

**"Starfire!"** Robin called out concerned, pulling a series of explosive disks out of his belt. Robin charged toward the thief again, flicking his wrist and sending the explosive disks into the wall as the thief jumped down and charged straight toward him. Bringing out his bo-staff again, Robin growled angrily and swung high for the thief's head, blocked by a sword as he followed up with a sweep for their legs. Tripping the thief briefly, Robin pulled out another disk to freeze him, only to realize that it was a feint! The thief righted themself, landing on one hand while twisting their torso and used the momentum to kick Robin squarely in the the chest and sent him flying backward. Robin righted himself, landing back on his feet as a pair of small cannons rose up from the thief's shoulders.

A volley of lasers fired, forcing Robin to go into evasive action, dodging laser fire as Cyborg layed down covering fire for him. The thief ducked low, making their already limber body even harder to hit before whispering something in a strange tongue. Then, the thief's body just vanished into thin air prompting Cyborg to pause for a second in surprise. Cyborg then yelled as a blade tagged him on the back without warning, an after image of a glowing blade dancing through the air as his body slumped over unconcious. Using this chance, Raven quietly rose up behind the thief, launching a kick for the thief's head. Somehow, the thief knew she was coming and spun around, meeting her foot with their forearm and from that brief touch, Raven became flooded with mental images.

_**"You're telepathic,"**_ Raven stated telepathicly with a grunt before gasping at what the thief's reply was.

_**"I am many things, seed of Trigon the terrible,"**_ the thief shot back telepathicly, their mental voice young and crisp, also male and also knowingly as just like with Starfire, the eyes of the helmet lit up and was followed by a bright flash of light which just as before, rendered Raven unconcious.

Enraged by this, Beastboy morphs into his Werebeast form and quickly pounces on the telepathic thief, pinning him to the wall. The thief struggled for a moment before another audible whisper was heard, his body completely disappearing from Beastboy's grasp. Seeing what had happend to Cyborg, Beastboy spun all around, keeping his senses sharp for any sound, smell, or sight of the criminal. The attack didn't come from any foreseeable angle, instead the ground at Beastboy's feet released a bright flash which momentarily blinded him. When the light faded, all Beastboy could see was darkness, feeling metal walls all around him and for a moment he didn't know what had happend.

On the outside, there was now a large metal cube in Beastboy's place, the thief standing crouched on the top where Robin landed and swung a flurry of blows with his bo-staff. Bending and jumping at different angles, the thief managed to dodge or block Robin's attacks before backflipping down from the cube. He broke into a run toward a wall, the eyes of his helmet lighting up and releasing a concentrated laser blast which destroyed a big enough chunk of the wall for him to dive through. Running quickly to the hole, Robin looks down and sees... nothing. No sign of the thief falling, no sign of impact where he landed, not any trace that he had ever been here aside from the hole in the wall.

Later back at the tower, the team sat down and discussed what exactly went wrong during their fight against this strange, telepathic and apparently magical thief. **"Dude, I swear I had him but then he- he just vanished into thin air! And then I end up in some kind of box!"** Beastboy exclaims in disbelief.

**"I dunno how he did it, but if had used some kind of device, my eye would have been able to pick up the path, but there was nothing,"** Cyborg added confused.

**"He managed to pick up my intentions before I had a chance to catch him by surprise, and he knew who I was,"** Raven added grimly, disturbed that anyone other then her friends knew who her father was.

**"He was most... kind to only subdue us. Given what he has displayed, he could have done far worse,"** Starfire said adding her own thoughts about the fight.

**"Yeah, what he did to BB... looked like a complete molecular reconstruction. BB's glad he wasn't fused with the metal,"** Cyborg nodded in agreement.

**"So why didn't he? He had a clear shot at the brief case when me and him fought but he chose to run instead. Why didn't he try to kill us and why did he back off from the case?"** Robin questions, furrowing his brow in thought. Something seemed... off here.

**"Perhaps he was concerned with either me or Cyborg waking up during the attempt,"** Starfire suggests weakly.

**"This might sound silly but..."** Raven began, pausing as the others turned their attention to her. She wasn't really about to really suggest it was she? It sounded too fantastic even for her to believe. **"I think we might be dealing with a real live, elf,"** Raven finally suggested, waiting for the laughter to start, but when none came she relaxed.

**"You think he did what he could with magic?"** Robin asked seriously, no mocking, no absurd questioning, he was taking the suggestion seriously from what he had seen.

**"When he yelled, 'Alfsol' a bright flash happend. It roughly translates as 'elf sun' and is normally used to generate a high intensity flash of light equalivent to the intensity of the sun give or take, depending on the power of the user. Before I was knocked out, I heard him whisper a spell commonly used for instant transportation which is how he managed to avoid Cyborg's sensors. And what happend with Beastboy, it would take alot of energy to rearrange the metal of the floor into a giant box with any man made object, a sign of at the very least, alchemy,"** Raven replies before pausing, allowing the others to absorb all of that which if she would not believe if she heard it yesterday. **"Elves are notorious in stories for being adept at magic, also given the ears and build of the thief in question, I think it's safe to guess we're dealing with an elf."**

Robin narrowed his eyes slightly and nodded before saying, **"Then I'm counting on you to look up any information on elves. I know alittle, like there are different types of elves, so anything else you can come up with will be vital. Also, you're the only one here who knows about magic because of-"**

**"Because of Malchior..."** Raven interupted with a tone of acid to her voice. **"I'll do what I can. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room,"** Raven adds rising to her feet, phasing through the ground and dissappearing into her room. She did not need to be reminded of that error in judgement to know that she was their only source of occult knowledge. So much for an average day...

**A/N:** I hope to get back into the swing of things now, R&R and any questions you have I shall try to answer in the next author notes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** My time on the computer is currently limited, so chapters being made will take much longer.

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah objection! Blah blah.

**Chapter 2 - The elf, the daughter of Trigon, and the wardrobe.**

Ever since the encounter with a real life elf, Raven had been spending much of her time reading up on this mystic race in her various books. It was still ridiculous to think that they were dealing with an actual elf. However, if you went under the assumption that the criminal was just a man, who had some work done on his ears, and who just happend to know some fairly powerful magic, then you figured out that it was ridiculous to think it wasn't an elf. Currently, Raven had not found anything she deemed of any importance. Most of it was just stories and legends which if Raven had more time, would probably enjoy reading for the sake of reading.

The following evening also proved fruitless for the others. Though later that evening, they had been informed that the brief case had been stolen and at the request of Robin, given him a security tape. They claimed they had studied the tape hundreds of times, but they hoped maybe he could find something they had missed. Together with Cyborg, he had found something or rather... the lack of something.

**"It took all night, but me and Cyborg finally found something strange,"** Robin said playing the tape over again. So far, there was nothing unnusual at first, the guards were standing at attention, surveying every inch of the room. Then out of nowhere, the breif case just dissappears, vanishing into thin air without a trace. Robin then paused the tape and then said, **"Anyone notice what was strange?"** Robin asked seriously.

These were one of those moments where Robin tried to train the others, being the perfect person for noticing subtle things like what he was trying to get them to see, but studying the frozen image, Raven could not guess what it was. Fortunately, Beastboy had his own theory. **"He used a darkness spell and made himself invisible, and the guards didn't have a high ranking wizard to detect him!"** Beastboy exclaims jumping to his feet dramaticly, but after seeing the gazes of the others he sits back down and tries to turn invisible himself.

**"No. We see the two shadows of the guards here, but look over here-"** Robin says, pointing at each shadow until his finger stops at a THIRD shadow off to the side next to the pedistal. **"What is making this shadow?"** Robin asked and all at once everyone else got it.

**"We did alot of different tests to the feed to try and isolate what could be making it,"** Cyborg said, picking up where Robin left off. **"We tried infared, nothing came up. We tried to install a figure of what it could be, but there was no actual record of it. Then we tried an ultraviolet scan and this is what we managed to find,"** Cyborg said as the frozen image became mostly dark, everything bathed in a blueish purple light that cast almost everything in pure darkness... except one object. A figure with a series of what looked like glowing circuitry all across their body, but a tell tale circle of robotic eyes with a single eye in the middle was a dead giveaway; It was their thief... or so they thought; Raven arched an eyebrow for a moment.

**"Something wrong Raven?"** Robin asked, noticing the eyebrow.

**"Thats not him,"** Raven simply replied.

**"How so?"** Robin asked, immediatly looking over the frozen image of the elf to make sure there wasn't anything else he had missed.

**"The hair is different,"** Raven replied again, squinting her eyes for a moment but the evidence was there. Their thief's hair was in a long, straight pony tail, this elf's hair was in dreadlocks, though due to UV it was very hard to see that. Raven wasn't even sure how she managed to pick that out but it wasn't the first thing she noticed. **"I also recognize markings on his armor that are used in drawing internal power,"** Raven clarified and noticed how Beastboy seemed to cheer up alittle.

**"And the pattern is a coincidence then?"** Robin asked to make sure he was following.

**"Whoa, time out. Gathering internal power? Scientifically speaking, that would mean the armor is feeding off of the body and that would mean-"** Cyborg began in disbelief before Robin cut him off.

**"That this thief can naturally turn invisible or is normally invisible. Maybe this guy's working with the first one,"** Robin theorized, it would make sense that if the first one failed, the second could just slip in and steal what they wanted and no one would think they would try to hit the same place twice.

**"I'm not sure, but I don't know of any elves who can naturally turn invisible. Adept at using magic yes but... turning invisible?"** Raven said grimly, not liking how she for once did not have the answers to this matter. The occult and arcane was her field of expertise, but there was nothing she had read that even touched on this subject.

**"We'll just have to be extra vigilante then. For now, lets all get something to eat,"** Robin nodded, suggesting they go out to help everyone relax.

**"You guys go on ahead, I'll check my books again. There has to be something I can find,"** Raven said rising to her feet and walking toward her room this time instead of just going their using her powers.

**"Raven!"** Robin called causing her to stop. **"Don't work too hard... we'll be back soon,"** Robin said, giving her a concerned look which she returned with a simple nod before disappearing into her room.

She continued looking through her various books, rereading passages from some of the books she had already read incase there was something she missed. Minutes passed into what felt like hours and she couldn't help wondering what her friends were up to, she briefly wondered if Robin was thinking about her and quickly shut down that thought. There was no room for that kind of thinking she concluded when suddenly, she felt another pressence inside the tower. It was familiar... it was the first thief.

Silently, Raven phased her body and passed through the various floors to the main room where she felt the pressence, cautiously making her way toward the kitchen thinking, _"Why the kitchen of all places?"_

**"I know you're there,"** the elf spoke from around the corner, his voice warm, smooth, and silky.

**"What are you doing here?"** Raven demanded, her cover now blown she figured she may as well figure out why he was here as she walked into the kitchen. She then discovered that the speaker had snow white hair, straight, and his skin was blue. He was also wearing a business suit of all things. **"You're a dark elf?"** Raven questioned in disbelief. She had read about the various elves and while she had touched apon dark elves, she didn't think it would really be a dark elf who would be the thief.

**"Seeing what the humans that live here eat... I must confess, I'm surprised they can stomache most of this stuff,"** the dark elf replied matter of factly as he grimaced at something. **"I think I saw something move,"** he added with a mixture of curiosity and disgust as he pulled out an apple.

**"Different cultures eat different things... why are you really here?"** Raven replied before repeating her former question, half tempted to just call her friends about this intruder... but then her mind wandered onto the fact that the alarm had not gone off.

**"Yes, your defenses are currently in stand by mode so to speak. Amazing what magic can do for you,"** the dark elf said, picking up on her thoughts as he took a bite out of the apple he had "borrowed" from the fridge.

**"Do not read my mind," **Raven growls irratibly, she felt her mind sacred to her and that no one deserved to invade her privacy.** "How did you know who I was?"** Raven then asked a question that had been on her mind ever since the encounter.

**"You should already know that your father is famous on a great many worlds and dimensions. You are no exception... we were most impressed by your single handed victory,"** the dark elf replied smoothly, smiling at Raven.

**"We?"** Raven questioned curiously. **"You mean the other elf?"**

The dark elf's smile grew wider, a chuckle escaping his lips which quickly turned into a hearty laugh. **"Very good, I was convinced that none of you were capable of finding him,"** the dark elf said, not even trying to hide the intended insult.

**"You underestimate Robin..."** Raven says narrowing her eyes disdainfully at him.

**"The human managed to find him? Now THAT is very interesting,"** the dark elf remarked, his tone no longer arrogant but of genuine awe.

**"What did you steal?"** Raven went on to the next matter at hand, ignoring the dark elf's remark.

**"You don't need to read my mind to know I'm not going to tell you, thats my business,"** the dark elf replied firmly, about to take a bite from his apple again, only to have it engulfed in darkness and promptly explode in his face. Sending him stumbling backward in surprise, Raven was smirking ruefully at him. **"Cheeky, I like that in a woman,"** the elf replied with a purr.

**"I'm flattered,"** Raven quipped with a roll of her eyes.

**"But that is not why I have come I assure you,"** the dark elf said pulling out a handkerchief from a pocket and wiping off his face. **"I came here to offer you something I believe you've always wanted,"** the elf went on.

**"I seriously doubt that, and I seriously doubt that what you're offering won't have a price,"** Raven replies, crossing her arms. In truth, she was still curious.

**"Think what you want, but I have discovered those with your kind of powers must retain an inhumane level of concentration and emotionless state. There are many like you, though they are not half demon,"** the dark elf began slipping the handkerchief back into his pocket. **"However, you're also half human and humans as I am led to believe, do not operate the same way. Your powers are dangerous when you feel angry, there are those that a long time ago, could call down storms because they could not control their anger,"** the elf went on and while this was very fascinating, Raven wanted the point.

**"Get to the point please,"** Raven said flatly.

**"Oh fine. I thought you may find what I was saying interesting but the bottom line is this: I am offering to make you completely human, thereby ensuring that your powers do not make random objects... or loved ones... blow up,"** the dark elf replied, finally showing his hand and Raven was dumbstruck. Become human?

Raven did want to control her powers, and it took effort on her part to make sure they stayed in check. Humans were still emotionally infantile and so could not quite effect the world with their mind to the same degree as demons and... whoever else he was refering to. **"But if I did that, I'd lose my powers..."** Raven said suspiciously.

**"No. I do not need to remind you that there ARE humans that display psionic powers, though rare as they are, some have learned the basics of telekinesis. While you may lose alot of your power, your knowledge of how to use your mind would still allow you to use them," **the dark elf countered.

**"But they would be much weaker then,"** Raven shot back.

**"In comparison to a demon, yes. However, the fact that you still CAN use them still makes you unique. You might even find that there is very little difference,"** the elf replied with a shrug.

There was a moment of silence as Raven pondered this for a moment, not trusting this guy at all. There was something wrong here but she couldn't figure out what just yet. **"Forgive me if I'm not enthustiatic about an offer coming from a criminal,"** Raven said very sternly.

**"Bah, the stuff these humans do would be criminal enough for other races,"** the dark elf snorted, brushing the comment off. **"You just need some time to think it over,"** he added.

**"What if I refuse?" **Raven asked arching an eyebrow, he seemed unusually confident in his statement.

**"Because everyone has a price. One way or another..."** he replied with an unnerving grin.

**"If I do consider your offer, how will I find you?"** Raven sighed shaking her head.

**"Send me a message on the internet that is telepathy,"** the elf chuckled.

**"And who would I address it to?"** Raven asked, hoping that given an elf's longevity, his name could be something she could track down in her books.

**"You can simply call me, Drax. Nothing more, nothing less. Just think about my offer, you have so little to lose, and so much to gain,"** Drax replied with a cheesy grin before snapping his fingers. With that, the kitchen became engulfed in a bright flash of light and when it finally faded, Drax was gone- another teleportation spell.

Soon after that, she felt her friends return followed by Robin calling out, **"Hey Raven! We're back!"**

**"I'm in the kitchen!"** Raven called back, deciding to mix herself a cup of tea. She briefly thought about Drax's offer and what the consenquences would be. She was also curious as to how it was possible for him to do what he said. She had no doubt that with the use of magic, there was no limit to what you could do but at the same time, she had her doubts about him.

**"So, did you find anything?"** Robin asked curiously.

**"No and... yes. I had a visitor,"** Raven said seriously, noting how Robin's face hardend into a partially knowing expression. It was amazing that Robin didn't have telepathy the way he could pick out details.

**"You ok?"** Robin asked before looking all around and realizing that there was no damage to the tower, so it was safe to assume yes, but Raven was still alittle surprised that he had asked. **"What did he want?"** Robin asked, changing the subject.

**"He offered to make me completely human,"** Raven replied simply. She wasn't about to lie to Robin or any of her friends, she had a duty on the team to perform aswell. **"I also now know that he is a dark elf, and that his name is Drax. Other then that I don't have anything else other then his magic is incredibly powerful; He managed to teleport into the kitchen and disable our security without breaking a sweat,"** Raven went on flatly, knowing this fact not sitting well with her. The tower was fully capable of defending against any conventional threat, but it now seemed like any random mage, sorceror, or wizard could stroll in.

Robin nodded and turned to Cyborg who immediatly chimed in, **"No way man! This stuff is state of the art! There ain't no way some hocus pocus could render ALL of it useless!"** Cyborg exclaimed hotly and both Raven and Robin clearly understood why. The technology Cyborg used was the same as his body, essentially making it part of him and the mere notion that it was possible to brush all of the tower's security aside was insulting to say the least.

**"That doesn't matter right now. He's a criminal and will be treated as such,"** Robin said what they all already knew. **"It's weird that he should offer you that though... Something doesn't add up,"** Robin added and Raven agreed.

Raven suddenly found herself quoting Drax about what humans did that was just as criminal to other races, but bit her tongue to keep from blurting it out. Where did that come from? Even though she agreed, she did not deny what Drax said was probably true among other races. **"Hopefully I can find his name mentioned somewhere. Elves' longevity make their names rather famous usually,"** Raven said instead.

**"Meanwhile, we'll just have to wait for him to make his next move,"** Robin nodded and with that, everyone went about their seperate activities.

Meanwhile, in a top secret location somewhere in the outskirts of the city, there was a small gathering. Drax, along with an entourage of sleek, jet-black bots and violet colored eyes. **"He better be here..."** Drax murmered irratibly, checking his watch while watching the sky gradually turn to dusk. Once the sky was just the right shade of orange, a flicker of movement finally caught his interest. **"You were almost late Shaderun,"** Drax scolded with a snort. **"Well? Where is it?"** Drax went on impatiently.

**"I have it right here, Drax'zial,"** the other elf replied holding up the briefcase he had stolen earlier that day. **"This armor you have forged is most useful..."** Shaderun added respectfully.

**"I'm glad you enjoyed the test run. With it, you and your men should have no trouble seeking the Sun Elves,"** Drax added with a grin, always pleased to hear that his products were the best. **"Now, the briefcase..."** Drax repeated, holding out a hand for the briefcase which Shaderun handed over.

**"Good. I expect my men to recieve a shipment of these armors as soon as possible,"** Shaderun replied, his body translucent and flickering occasionally.

**"But of course,"** Drax smirked ruefully, patting the breifcase lovingly as Shaderun faded back into the shadows. There was much work to be done. Drax was sure the daughter of Trigon would yield to him, but perhaps she needed alittle... "motivation" first.

**A/N:** I'd like to mention that there may be some issues with grammar or spelling... doesn't really bother me if there are but just a heads up for you grammar nazis that I won't care too much about the mistakes I make with my writing xP

Any suggestions, comments, or complaints about my story in general will be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks guys for the reviews. I'd like to add that the next chapter or so may be done later then this one, I have things to do and all of that nonsense.

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear I am up to no good... wait-

**Chapter 3 - Peer Pressure**

After Drax's last visit, Raven had been working tirelessly to find out as much as she could about dark elves, their society, and also tried to find a name identical or similar in appearance to the name he had given her... provided it was his REAL name. The others didn't have much better luck, but they discovered that the briefcase that was taken contained an prototype for a sophisticated artificial intelligence. According to Cyborg, judging by what the designers told him, it was still infantile in design, but once all of the bugs were worked out it could revolutionize robotics. That only added to Raven's confusion as to what Drax's motives were. What use did an elf, a dark one at that, have for an A.I?

The alarm going off suddenly cut her musings off, reminding her that there were still other criminals and perhaps this was Drax making his next move. Until he did, Raven was only grasping at straws as to what he was up to. Focusing her aura, Raven slipped through the many floors of the tower and gently floated down to the others who were already gathered infront of the main screen. **"There's a bank robbery in progress. This could be Drax again so lets keep on our guard,"** Robin said looking up at a large red, flashing circle that was over the bank downtown. After saying the magic words, everyone was off, completely unaware of the dangers that awaited them.

The scene at the bank was anything but normal, whoever heard of a dragon robbing a bank? Certainly not the bank guards who were more then under equipped for the wrath of the black and purple dragon! In reality, the dragon had absolutely no intention of robbing the bank- none at all. He only had one goal, and that was of revenge. Revenge against whom? None other then the dark mystic herself. _**"You miserable currs! Do you honestly think your puny weapons can stop me?"**_ Malcior bellowed with a deep mighty roar, releasing another burst breath of flames down on the hapless police below. However, after his attack ended, Malcior found that they were all unharmed, saved by an obsidian black shield which immediatly told him SHE was here.

Malcior was then bombarded from all sides, a volley of star bolts by Starfire as she flew around him while ascending into the air while Robin and Cyborg combined their efforts with explosives and energy blasts. Beastboy had the worst of it so to speak, having to change into a terrifying T-rex and go directly toe to toe with Malcior himself. _**"Argh! You annoying pests! Begone!"**_ Malcior commanded, his red eyes flashing once as he released a wave of fire that billowed all around his body. Forcing the boys to back off, Raven made her pressence known with a "lightning bolt" of her power. Crashing it into the back of his neck, Raven relished the sight of Malcior grunting in slight pain as he spun around to retaliate with another blast of archaic flames. _**"You! I will make you pay for trapping me back in that accursed book!"**_ Malcior bellowed angrily, missing Raven as she flew lower to avoid the breath attack.

**"Who brought you back Malcior?"** Raven growled, hatred creeping into her voice. The last time they had seen Malcior was the final attack on the Brotherhood of Evil, but he had been sent to another dimension where he hadn't been seen since. Until now of course.

_**"It doesn't matter hellspawn! I will make you pay!"**_ Malcior hissed in response, swinging one of his giant clawed hands at Raven, landing a glancing blow and making Raven lose control of her flight for a moment. Starfire swoops in, her eyes glowing a radiant green as a pair of green eye beams shoot out and hit Malcior square in the chest along with the blue beam of Cyborg. Malcior growls in pain, pushed back before he could follow up, his jaws snapping down and just missing Starfire as she passed. Looking up, Malcior sees Beastboy in his pterodactyl form with Robin holding onto one foot. _**"Burn mortals!"**_ Malcior roars, opening wide and releasing a tremendous jet of fire that would have roasted the boys if not for the quick thinking of Raven, who used her telekinesis to close Malcior's mouth before the flames had time to reach them.

Malcior grumbled something inaudible, fighting against Raven's hold until finally breaking free. _**"Enough of these games! I grow tired of dealing with lesser creatures like yourselves!"**_ Malcior growled, his eyes flashing once more. The sky above quickly darkend, heralded by a clap of thunder that was soon followed by lightning. The bolts hurled themselves at the titans, one bolt managing to knock Starfire right out of the sky, another one just grazing one of Beastboy's wings and forcing him to land while Cyborg was bombarded by lightning bolts until one finally hit him. _**"And now witness true power!"**_ Malcior bellowed over the sound of booming thunder and hiss of lightning bolts. The wind howled as if anticipating what was about to come. Opening his mouth ajar, dark energy started to slowly seep out and only Raven managed to recognize the spell unfolding.

Taking shelter as the lightning crashed all around her, Raven was getting angrier then she already was at the start. With each of her friends he hurt, Raven could feel anger filling up her entire being, pushing her restraints to the limit. **"I will not allow you to hurt me, or my friends any more you bastard!"** Raven swore, her anger reaching a breaking point as she called up her aura. Her shadow rising up above her head, taking the form of her namesake, a giant black raven. Willing it forward, the raven shrieked angrily as it flew at high speed toward Malcior who was completely vulnerable in this current state. It crashed straight through his chest, exiting out through his back and leaving the black dragon to falter suddenly. Casting her astral projection took alot of energy but could knock Plasmus out.

Too bad that Malcior wasn't Plasmus. While it didn't knock him out, it did still manage to stop the spell. _**"Disgusting creature! How dare you pierce my body with that poor exscuse you call a soul. If a half breed like yourself even has a soul,"**_ Malcior snorted, swinging his clawed hands down at Raven's retreating soul self in an attempt to stop her. After giving up, Malcior quickly warms up another breath attack that he sends in Raven's direction; With her soul self still returning to her body, Malcior had a clear shot. _**"This ends now!"**_ Malcior bellowed as the stream of fire neared Raven's body, but at the last moment, Robin leaps in and wraps them both up in his cape. Malcior does not immediatly consider that Robin's cape could ever hope to protect them and so cackles, tasting his victory already until he realizes that his attack had no effect. _**"What sorcery is this? Grrrr, no matter. I shall crush you all the same!"**_ Malcior roars angrily as he moves forward, reering up to flatten both Robin and Raven, but once Raven's soul self finally does return, Malcior is sent back by a tsunami of ebon colored energy.

**"Like a loathsome creature like you can talk! I trusted you! I cared about you! And you used my feelings just so I would free you! You make me fucking sick!"** Raven bellowed in response, her control now gone and her anger now free. Projecting her soul self took just too much out of her, she didn't have enough energy to control her anger any more. A pair of red eyes appearing as her original two turned red, making a total of four red eyes. Raven seemed to grow in size, rising high into the air with a burning effigy of power emanating all around her body while black tendrils seeped out from under her cloak.

**"Raven! Raven snap out of it!"** Robin called up to her, jumping back as the ground cracked and seemed to quake in the wake of Raven's anger. So far nothing worked as Malcior took an aggressive stance against Raven moments before sending a pair of eye beams combined with a burst breath of greenish flames fusing to make a colossal beam of destruction.

Imbued with her demonic powers, Raven counters with four eye beams curtesy of her dad's genetics. The four beams combined into their own beam, blocking Malcior's beam and slowly pushing it back. _**"Do you really think you can stop me half breed?"**_ Malcior hisses, his eyes flashing once as he pours more of his power into the beam to level the two more.

**"Stop you? That is the least of the agony I will inflict on your pitiful existence! I am the daughter of Trigon! You are nothing to me!"** Raven bellowed in a guttural, demonic voice causing rows of windows to crack in response. After awhile of this, energy began to build in the center of both beams. Becoming trapped and expanding in the shape of a huge balloon waiting to burst. After a moment more, the trapped energy was released in a brilliant flash of power, creating a backlash which sent both Malcior and Raven backward aswell as severely damaging the entire block.

Back on the ground admist the escalating battle, Robin gathered the others together. **"Dude, this is totally nuts!"** Beastboy exclaims while in the background, a small building is slammed into Malcior who returns the favor with a hailstorm of debri.

**"I've already messaged Herald to come and help us, he should be here-"** Robin began before a vortex ripped open nearby, outstepping the blue clad hero, Herald. He waved once before seeing the scene behind them, nodding that he understood what he was called for.** "Alright guys, Starfire, you fly up and try to snap Raven out of it while we help Herald get Malcior through a portal,"** Robin said pulling out a fist full of high yield explosives, designed especially for big opponents like Malcior. After Malcior attacked their tower, Robin made sure to "upgrade" his tools.

**"I will do my best!"** Starfire said before flying off, ascending up toward Raven while trying to avoid the black tendrils that were looking for things to throw at Malcior. Once she was atleast within eye sight of her, Starfire called out, **"Friend Raven! You must stop. I fear that someone may get hurt!"** Starfire called hoping it would help calm Raven down.

**"The only one that is going to get hurt is that lying scum!"** Raven bellowed, barely paying Starfire any mind as her tendrils wrapped themselves around a building with horror struck people.

**"No! Raven, there are people inside that building!"** Starfire exclaimed urgently. Raven didn't seem to be listening, the tendrils wrapping firmly around the building until the walls cracked beneath them. Believing Raven would lift the building, Starfire immediatly lanced a green eyebeam down at the tendrils, severing a few and making them fade back into the abyss while at the same time, causing Raven to shriek in pain. In a blind rage, Raven lashed out, back handing Starfire with one of her tendrils, sending her friend crashing into a building with a yelp of pain.

Then it hit, seeing what she had done, Raven's eyes reverted back to normal, wide with shame and horror. Something Malcior was quick to take advantage of as he opened his maw, getting ready to fire an attack when suddenly, Beastboy charges Malcior in a Triceratops form. The charge hit Malcior square in the gut, making him buckle once as he threw Beastboy away, instantly getting pelted with Robin's explosives which Cyborg shot with his cannon, generating a series of large explosiosn that knocked Malcior back; straight for a portal that Herald made with one blow of his horn. Malcior swore in an ancient tongue, his voice fading as the portal closed back up. They had stopped him.

Once Raven's form had shrunk back to it's normal size, Raven immediatly went to see if Starfire was ok. **"I'm sorry Star..."** Raven apologized, feeling shit for what she had done. Starfire was ok though, alittle bruised perhaps, but she could take alot of punishment- her people were very hardy.

**"I will be fine Raven. You are alright?"** Starfire asked inspite of the injuries, making feel more like crap without meaning too.

**"I will be... I-I need to be alone,"** Raven said as the boys hurried over, avoiding eye contact with anyone as she disappeared from sight. She had hurt one of her friends, Malcior was probably one of the few people who could easily get under her skin like that... no, Malcior could get deeper. He spent a long time lying to her and getting to know her better, his betrayal still hurt. Still, what was she thinking trying to throw that building of people at Malcior? If Starfire hadn't acted so quickly, they could have all been... Raven did not want to think about that as she sat meditating on her bed. Unknowingly thoughts of Drax and his offfer drifting into her mind.

**A/N:** Once again, R&R and hopefully I can catch up on the stuff I need to do so I can work on these chapters faster.


End file.
